


The Flash

by BrokenDreams



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Drama, F/F, Romance, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenDreams/pseuds/BrokenDreams
Summary: My name is Max Caulfield and I'm the fastest woman alive. When I was a child, I saw my friend’s father killed by something impossible. Then an accident made me the impossible. To the outside world, I'm just an ordinary photography student, but secretly I use my speed to fight crime and find others like me, and one day I'll find who killed her father and get justice for Chloe. I am The Flash.





	1. Run

**Author's Note:**

> Bringing this back for like the third time? Because I liked this fic and wanna try and do something with it, especially now that the new season is started. Comment please. Love you. Also Harry is the best character.

_“You have to ask yourself what kind of hero you're gonna be. Are you just gonna take a do over every time you make a mistake, or are you gonna live with them and move forward?”_

– Jay Garrick, Earth-3

* * *

Max and Chloe watched in horror as red and yellow lightning covered the living room. In the middle of the room was William Price, Chloe’s father. The sound of the air blowing was overwhelming the two young girls’ senses. But for a moment they could hear William speak out.

“Run.” He said as loudly as he could. Chloe, in a state of shock, did as her father told and grabbed Max’s hand. The brown-haired girl could feel herself being pulled away as the fighting in the room became more and more violent.

“Run, Max, run!” Chloe called out from behind her. The lightning continued to grow more and more, the red and yellow lights were blinding to a fault. Max could barely hear, let alone attempt to make a run for it. For a moment, she saw him. The man in the yellow suit stood there, before yelling out loud and lunging for William.

Max did not even know what happened, as in a flash, she and Chloe appeared outside the house. Inside the lightning continued to pick up. The red lightning flew out of the house, and the yellow lightning followed in pursuit. There was no escaping it. The car was oncoming. There was no stopping what the man in yellow was about to do. But he did it. William had no final words as he was carelessly tossed in front of the car.

Chloe screamed. Max woke up. For a few moments she panted, both in fear and anticipation, before calming herself down. She placed her hand across her forehead.

“That dream again… huh?” Max said to herself, getting herself up from bed, albeit slowly. It was often that she had that dream. That day was declared a freak accident. The police ruled it a suicide, but Max and Chloe knew the truth. Someone was there. That person was the man in yellow, but there was never a choice for the young girls.

Max could reflect on it all she wanted and that would never change what had happened. William Price had died that night, five years ago, and that was a plainly stated fact. Perhaps she should have never returned to Arcadia Bay, where all these memories initially surfaced. But unfortunately, she had no choice. She had to get her education somewhere, and Blackwell Academy was the best place she could develop her talent.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she sighed a little bit. There bags upon bags stacking up underneath her eyes. A side effect of the inability to sleep, she was sure. How could she look so tired always? Maybe it was the dreams, making her stay awake all night. Those horrifying dreams never seemed to leave her alone nowadays, and her lack of sleep was definitely beginning to show. She never often made it through the full memory, but last night was one hell of a nightmare. Having to relive all of it made her sick to her stomach.

Even the idea that she would have to deal with Victoria today made he want to vomit. But she would get through the day. Grabbing her utilities, she soon looked out the window. There were dark clouds forming. She took a deep breath and sighed.

“Looks like there’s gonna be a storm today, huh?” Max said, looking out at the dark clouds beginning to form. She was never much one for rain, or even storms, but perhaps they might make for a good picture. Could be interesting shots to take in the storm.

Could be.


	2. Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max saves Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-uploading what I had daily until we're all caught up. Also my summaries suck because I don't wanna spoil stuff. Enjoy!

**_My name is Max Caulfield and I'm the fastest woman alive. When I was a child, I saw my friend’s father killed by something impossible. Then an accident made me the impossible. To the outside world, I'm just an ordinary photography student, but secretly I use my speed to fight crime and find others like me, and one day I'll find who killed her father and get justice for Chloe Price. I am The Flash._ **

* * *

Mr. Jefferson was speaking about something or another. Max could not really tell what he was talking about. She usually tried to be as attentive as possible in his class, but today was the exception. Out of all the days, her head chose this time to start shutting down. For a moment, she thought she was paying attention but in reality, her eyes were beginning to flutter shut. And then there was nothing.

The poor teenage girl was there again. Oh, dear lord, please make it stop, Max thought to herself. She was right back there watching William Price die. She would never forget that red and yellow lightning caused by the man in yellow, whoever he was. No matter how many times Max experienced the dream, she could never see who it was. He moved so fast that it was impossible to see. Except for that single moment when he stopped in front of Max, just before Max and Chloe had found themselves outside. It was a horrible day.

The bell rang, waking Max from her sleep. Thank god, Max thought to herself. The period was over, and once more, Max had missed most of class. Of course, she did, didn’t she? These nightmares needed to stop soon, or else she would be suffering the after effects for quite some time. She got up from her table, and looked over to see her friend, Kate Marsh. Kate always looked so tired too, but emotionally as opposed to physically. It was thanks to Victoria and her posse that this shit happened. Max could brush it off, but Kate… Kate was different. Max was about to head over to her, when she heard a voice.

“Max, can I talk to you for a second?” Jefferson asked, cutting Max off before she could make it toward Kate. Sighing, Max nodded and walked over toward his desk.

“What is it, Mr. Jefferson?” Max stifled a yawn but failed before letting loose a heavy yawn. This eliciting a sigh from her favorite teacher.

“You fell asleep in class again, Max. That’s not good. I heard you fell asleep in Ms. Grant’s room the other day.” Jefferson looked rather disappointed, causing Max to feel worse than she already had about not being able to pay attention in class. “I can see hose bags under your eyes, Max, you’re not fooling anybody.”

“Oh that, it’s just… I’m tired. Really tired lately. I’m trying to stay awake but, I haven’t been able to.” Max stifled yet another yawn, before rubbing her eyes a little bit.

“That’s a problem Max. We can’t have photography’s future star be collapsing every time there’s a little lecture, can we?” Jefferson crossed his arms a bit and looked down at the tired photographer. Max wasn’t sure what to make of it.

“I’m not photography’s future star. Thanks for saying that though, I really needed it.” Max yawned once more and nodded. She needed the encouragement from someone, because it especially was not going to be herself.

“Max, you need to do two things. One, is to get some sleep. You’re not gonna be able to focus on photography if you don’t.”

“I know, I know! What’s the second thing?”

“Believe in yourself, Max. You’re destined for great things, I know it. You just gotta put some effort toward believing in yourself. If you do… You’ll be able to do anything.”

“Thanks for the pep talk, Mr. Jefferson.”

“Anything for my favorite student, Max. Know I’m always here to help.” Jefferson’s phone went off, causing him to check it. He sighed, annoyingly rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Sorry I gotta cut our little conversation short Max, just something came up and I gotta go to it.”

“What is it, if you don’t mind me asking?” Max tilted her head a little bit but did not truly expect an answer from him. He was mysterious in that way.

“Some personal business, sorry but I can’t really say much more. Talk to you later, Max!” Mr. Jefferson grabbed his personal things before leaving. Max could never read her teacher that much, but she was always glad to know she had him on her side. It was nice to have someone believe in her.

She looked over to see that Kate had collected her things and had already gone. Max sighed a little bit, having hoped to talk to her just a little bit. How could Victoria be so cruel to her? Kate was a precious soul, who had never done anything to anyone. But of course, that would just make her the perfect target for her bullying.

Max made sure she had her things, including her camera, before exiting the room. Water, that’s exactly what she needed. She need to splash some water on her face. Putting in her headphones, she began to get rid of the outside world and simply head down the hallway to her own personal little heaven, for the time being.

The hallways of the school always seemed endless. People talking to each other, and Max always felt like she never fit in quite well with everyone else. She tried to close everything off, and simply listened to her music. It was easier than dealing with people, after all.

Outside, thunder could be heard rumbling in the distance. The rain was pouring down like bullets, splashing down from sky at a break neck speed. Once Max arrived in the bathroom she took out her headphones and looked at herself in the mirror. She was definitely too tired for life.

“Oh, come on, really?” Max noticed the window in the upper corner of the room was open. “Who the hell leaves a window open during a storm?” Max rolled her eyes a little and walked over to the window. Behind her were a variety of things, including a step ladder just tall enough to let Max close the window. Being the good Samaritan that she was, Max grabbed the ladder and pulled it over toward the window.

Ugh, Max thought to herself, as the rain began to get on her. She hated being soaked by the rain in any circumstances. Thunder rumbled more as Max got on the top step. It just barely made her tall enough to close the window. Unfortunately, she never got the chance. Everything happened in the blink of an eye, as the bolt of lightning struck down from the sky. It was as if… it were seeking Max.

Max felt a burning energy course through her body, as the force of the bolt launched her back through the air and into the wall. It was almost like a giant fish and shot out from the window, and the force of said punch threw her into the bathroom wall. There she sat, for what seemed like an eternity. Silence had fallen, and Max laid unconscious for a few moments. Until she heard the sound of two people talking. Groaning, ever so lightly, Max slowly rose up and tried to keep her head on.

Who was she? Max Caulfield.

Where was she? The bathroom, right?

And who the hell was talking right now? She didn’t know the answer to that question. Trying to keep herself from fainting again, Max slowly made her way toward the side of the stall she was on. Everything to stay hidden from sight.

“Don't EVER tell me what to do. I'm so SICK of people trying to control me!” The first voice yelled, as Max peeked from behind the stalls. She recognized that entitled voice anywhere. It belonged to the biggest asshole in school, Nathan Prescott.

“You are going to get in hella more problems for this than drugs.” The other person said, the voice obviously belonging to a girl. She had neon blue hair and was wearing a beanie.

“Nobody would ever miss your "punk ass" would they?” Nathan retorted, putting a gun up to the girl. A gun? This was really bad, because she could tell someone as entitled, and apparently unstable, as Nathan would shoot the gun. The girl looked absolutely scared, and Max…. Max knew she had to do something. So, she ran forward. As fast as she could.

“No!” Max yelled, as she began to run forward outside from behind where she had been laying. How could she be moving so soon after being struck by lightning? What was going on? For right now, that could wait. Right now, she needed to help this girl before Nathan shot her. She hadn’t noticed it, but yellow electricity began to charge up behind her.

All around her, it looked like time had slowed. The raindrops, coming in from the same window where the lightning had, seemed to be stopped in midair. Max felt sparks coming off of her, just as she looked at Nathan and the girl. She had to stop Nathan from doing anything hasty, including shooting the girl.

So, she ran. Max ran as fast as possible, letting loose a punch to the back of the richest boy in school. As if she had exerted an incredible amount of force, Nathan flew by the blue haired girl, and smashed into the wall. There was nothing left for him, as he fell unconscious. There was silence between the two. Underneath that blue hair, Max recognized her almost immediately. However, it was the other girl who spoke first.

“Max?”

“… Chloe?”

“W…What the hell was that?”

* * *

He stood alone in the room, looking forward at the red suit with the lightning bolt emblem on it. Sitting down on his couch, he slowly drank from his cup. He looked down at his watch. Soon enough, it would happen. Taking another sip of his drink, he placed it down on the table in front of him, before leaning forward and looking at the red suit.

Slowly, he rose up from his chair and walked toward the suit, sitting there without anyone in it.

“See you soon… Flash."


	3. Run, Max, Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max runs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter prepared in advance so it's done already. A little short, but please enjoy. Remember to comment your thoughts on what you'd like to see next and what you thought! Thank you <3

**_My name is Max Caulfield and I'm the fastest woman alive. When I was a child, I saw my friend’s father killed by something impossible. Then an accident made me the impossible. To the outside world, I'm just an ordinary photography student, but secretly I use my speed to fight crime and find others like me, and one day I'll find who killed her father and get justice for Chloe Price. I am The Flash._ **

* * *

Max had no idea what had just happened. One moment she was punching Nathan incredibly hard into the wall of the girl’s bathroom, and now she was in the beat-up pick up truck of her best friend, whom she had neglected to see since she got back to Arcadia.

 “So what you’re saying is that you have no idea what happened back there?” Chloe looked to Max, with a somewhat concerned tone.

“Not at all, Chloe. One minute I’m trying to close the window… Second I’m on the floor, and you’re…” Max’s head was hurting. Everything was happening so fast, yet slow, all at the same time.

“Ugh, tell me for real, first of all. What’d you hear?” Chloe seemed very suspicious of Max, and she was doing that thing where she crossed her arms.

“Nothing! I really did hear nothing.”

“Maxxxxx I know you’re lying. You can’t lie to me Max. Even if you haven’t been home in five years…”

“I’m sorry Chloe, I didn’t mean anything like that I just… I heard something about drugs and then he held you up with that gun and it all happened so quick.”

Max sighed a bit and looked toward Chloe. Yeah, she felt guilty.

“It’s been five years, Max… Without a text or a call or a letter…” Chloe looked down at her wheel, before looking over to Max. “But you saved me! Without even a doubt of who I was, you saved me. That’s a hella good start for me.”

“Start?”

“Start for our friendship, duh. And these new powers? We definitely gotta talk about them more.” Chloe smiled to Max, causing the other girl to blush a bit. “Do we even need to drive to my house? You could probably get there before I even start the car.”

“Oh come on, I doubt it even works like that. Maybe.” Max laughed a little and looked down at her hand. She lifted it up and began to vibrate it as super speed, just a small test of her powers. Chloe looked on in amazement, before looking out the window to see if anyone was around. Luckily, it seemed like most people were staying in from the rain.

“Okay, Max, here’s what we’re gonna do. We’re gonna test out that speed of yours.”

“Alright, Captain Chloe, and how do you propose we do that?” Max asked, cocking her head a little bit.

“Lap the parking lot like five times. I’ll time you and see how long it takes you.”

“Oh come on, Chloe really? That’s the first thing you wanna do after all these years?”

“Umm yes, I mean come on, you have superpowers Max. And I’ll tell you what, I’ll… I’ll forgive five years of broken contact if you do this with me. It’s just fun, okay?”

Max sighed and nodded. The five years card would probably always work on Max, because of how bad she felt about not keeping in contact. That would definitely be a subject they would need to talk about in real-time eventually, but right now it seemed they were just having some fun. Getting out of the truck, the rain was still coming down pretty hard.

“Run, Max, run!” Chloe called from inside the car. Max sighed and ran. Everything seemed to slow down, yet speed up at the same time. As if she were travelling at a slow speed where everything around her was stopped, yet at the same time she did not feel as if she were running at a normal pace. Before Chloe could even get her phone out to start the timer, Max was already back in the car, sitting next to her. “Max, what the hell? I thought you were gonna go running?”

“Umm I did.” Max felt a little embarrassed. “I did all five laps like your said.”

“Woah! Are you fucking serious Max? That’s supremely fast! Do you remember how you did it?”

“No I just… remember running. It’s an awesome feeling that I never thought was possible.” Max looked down at her feet. Her shoes smelled a little burned, but that was nothing. The running was so incredible, Max thought, that she wanted to do it again. So she did. Max got out of the car, promising Chloe she would be right back.

And so Max ran. She did not even know where she was running, but she was running so fast. It was a high that could never be stopped. She ran so fast that the water barely meant anything to her. The roads were hers to run on.  And it all happened in the blink of an eye. She managed to run all over Arcadia Bay, from the lighthouse to Two Whales diner. All of it happened so fast, and nothing could ever compare to this feeling Max had. It was like when she took the perfect picture. But now she could go anywhere she wanted, to take any photograph, and it was all thanks to that miraculous lightning. It should have done more than gift her powers, but now look at her, running like the wind.

* * *

Jefferson stood back a little, watching Max run off at the speed of sound. He smiled a bit, and placed his hands behind his back. Everything seemed to be going according to plan. Max was already beginning to harness her speed, which was good. She needed to know how to use it if she were to ever do anything good with her life.

“Soon Flash… You’ll be born. And I’ll be here… waiting for you.” He smiled a bit looking down at his hand, a golden ring with a lightning bolt being sported on it. “Run, Max… Run.”


	4. Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max becomes the Flash.

Max had arrived back in the car, and she and Chloe were speaking to each other about how the running felt. The brown-haired girl talked about the feeling, and how indescribable it was to run.

“Mr. Jefferson?” Max turned her head, seeing the face of her teacher. She rolled down the window, and the man began to speak.

“That was a hell of a hustle I saw there, Max. Mind telling me how you did it?”

* * *

Chloe didn’t know how to feel about anyone else knowing about Max’s powers, but Jefferson seemed to already know about them. Was he watching them or something?

“So tell me Mr. Photoguy, how’d you know about Max’s powers? And who the hell was captain wrecking ball?” Chloe was already being protective of Max, and Max couldn’t believe that. Gone for five years and they are back to this? It felt… nice.

“Shh, can we talk somewhere else about this? Somewhere that’s preferably not here outside where anyone can hear us?” Jefferson shushed Chloe a bit.

“So where do you suggest we go then, Mr. Jefferson?” Max crossed her arms a bit.

Jefferson sighed a bit and took a pen and a small piece of paper, from his coat pocket, before scribbling an address on it.

“Meet me at this place in about an hour, okay? I’ll explain everything then.”

“Why in an hour?” Max asked.

As if it were speaking of the devil, Jefferson pointed to an approaching person. They seemed angry and were on the trail of Jefferson.

“That person is like you Max, and I’ll explain everything the best I can, but for now you need to trust me. Meet me at that location, and all will be revealed.” Jefferson, in a rush, hustled toward his car and drove off.

* * *

The place at which Max and Chloe had arrived was not at all what they expected. It was a far off barn in the middle of nowhere. Why would Mr. Jefferson bring them here of all places? Was he even there? To their surprise, the photographer had already arrived. He waved to them as they parked outside the barn.

“So what the hell is this place?” Chloe asked as she got out of the car. It did not look like the right place to be talking about these things.

“This place is my hideaway from home. Old bunker was built here during the 1950s, so I decided to buy it off so I could have a place to work in private.” Jefferson unlocked the front of the barn and led them inside.

“Did it ever occur to you that people might find it creepy that you’re hanging out in some abandoned barn bunker?” Chloe asked, her voice full of sarcasm.

“Just once or twice, but hey if it works, it works.” Jefferson led them down some stairs, hidden underneath the floor, into the bunker itself. It definitely seemed like some sort of nuclear fallout shelter straight out of the 1950s.

Inside was a photography studio, fitting in perfectly with what Max imagined Jefferson would be doing in his spare time. On the opposite side of the studio was a red suit, sitting on a mannequin. Max felt, for some reason or another, drawn to it.

“So spill the beans, tell us what you know about… whatever the hell is going on.” Chloe demanded, not wanting her time to be wasted.

“Very well, but it’s a bit of a long explanation.” Jefferson started with. “You see, there have been reports all over the world in time that people are becoming… super.”

“Super?” Max asked.

“Yes. People with incredible powers that are able to do incredible things. Max, you see, is one of those people. Whatever happened to you…” Jefferson trailed off for a moment.

“Lightning.” Max said.

“Yes, lightning, granted you this extraordinary speed. Something incredible happened to you in that moment. But… I have a gut feeling it happened to more than just you.” Jefferson said, crossing his arms a bit.

“Why do you say that? Is it because of that guy who was following you?” Chloe tilted her head a little.

“Exactly. He’s a former student of mine named Ray. You see he and I never saw eye-to-eye on some things, and well… we had a sour relationship as a result. But whatever happened to you, Max, also happened to him. As I was leaving earlier he confronted me by my car. And just like you, he was struck by lightning. But that’s not all. He got up with no problem and he tossed me around like a ragdoll afterwards. Whatever happened to him granted him super strength. He would have struck me down, if he hadn’t been confused with his own strength.” Jefferson explained to the pair of them.

“So you’re saying that lightning struck him and he what? He became a supervillain?”

“Something like that, yeah.” Jefferson sat down on his couch and sighed a little. “I know it’s hard to believe, but it has to be true. I’ve been reading up on all these reports since I first heard about them about five months ago. Since then, these people have popped up all over the country.”

“If that’s true, why haven’t we heard about them before?” Max sounded rather serious when she asked.

“Because it’s all rumor, Max. All rumor. Until now! Now we know it’s the truth, and that there are these… metahumans out there. These people who can do extraordinary things. And Max… you just so happen to be the most extraordinary.”

“And that suit there is for Max.” Jefferson concluded with. “It’s a little plain right now, but I have some ideas to make it more… superhero-y.”

“For me?” Max walked forward toward the mounted suit in Jefferson’s bunker. It was red with gold trimmings

“A suit, designed by a friend of mine to replace the suit firefighters use and I’ve been holding onto it for… inspiration.” Jefferson looked at Max for a moment, before smiling. “It’s frictionless, so when you run it won’t light you on fire like it was doing earlier.”

“Woah, hold on, so you’re really saying that… this is mine?” Max looked at the red suit and touched it. It felt so familiar… as if fate were bringing it to her. Perhaps that’s what this was. This was fate.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying Max. That person after me, won’t be able to find us here in the bunker, but believe me when I say they won’t stop.”

“Why is that?”

“People are people, Max. You of all people should know that. People don’t stop until they get what they want. But you, Max, you… You can stop this guy. I know you can.”

“I don’t know if I can though… I mean I’m just some girl who can run really fast.” All of this was just incredibly confusing to Max. Being a hero? It all seemed so fast, no pun intended. She was just some lonely photographer.

“Max, you’re not just some girl who can run fast.” Chloe finally piped up from behind Jefferson and walked forward. She grabbed Max’s arms and looked at her in the eyes. “Max you’ve been gone for five years and that hurt… But the minute you came back you saved me from Nathan. He was gonna… Well either way you saved me, without any hesitation.”

“Miss Price is right, Max. You’re a hero, whether you believe it or not. I believe in you. Miss Price believes in you. Now all you have to do is believe in yourself.” Jefferson looked at the mounted suit. “You can become someone who saves people…”

“In a flash…” Max finished his sentence and looked at the suit once more. She took her bag off and placed it on the floor.

“The Flash!” Chloe piped in, laughing a little bit, before clapping her hands together. “That’s totally what we’re calling you.”

“Oh come on Chloe, that’s super embarrassing.” Max felt a little bit of blush at the thought of already being given a super hero name.

“Not as embarrassing as you’re gonna make our super strengthened friend feel.” Jefferson walked over to his computer and began typing. “According to the latest news updates, he was last seen… Of course, outside the school.”

Max took a deep breath and looked at Chloe and Jefferson, both of which were two people who believed in her. Believed in her, huh, Max thought to herself as she looked at the suit once more. That suit seemed to be calling out to her. And she knew what she would have to do. Taking one more deep breath, Max ran. In a blinding flash, Max quickly put on the red costume and ran. And much to her surprise the suit actually felt quite comfortable as she ran. Much better than running in her normal street clothes.

Jefferson looked down at his computer’s monitor. The computer had live feeds of the security cameras at the school. From the safety of the bunker, he and Chloe would be able to monitor Max as long as the battle took place somewhere near a security camera.

“Now run, Max… Run.”


End file.
